Dead and Gone
by burning happiness
Summary: Sometimes it takes a second for what really happened to sink in. And then the realization hits you in the face. Annabeth has never felt the pain she felt when Percy died. And in the middle of what could be one of the biggest Titan wars in history, the last thing she needs is her loyal companion and boyfriend dead.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this was basically inspired by the House of Hades cover, and is basically Percy's death and the aftermath, specifically what Annabets goes through, and it'll probably be at LEAST five or six chapters, maybe longer. **

**So, read, review, fave it, etc.!**

* * *

Sometimes it takes a second for what really happened to sink in.

And then the realization hits you in the face.

Annabeth fell forward as Percy pushed her through the collapsing Doors of Death. She tripped over her own feet as her ankle hit the ground. A cry of pain escaped her bleeding and split lips. Through all the chaos and commotion, though, she only managed to hear three words, coming from Percy.

"I love you."

* * *

She woke up later on her bed in the Argo II. She saw the picture of her and Percy propped up on the bedside by books because the stand had broken when the ship had started to shake when they were 'landing'. Leo was sitting on the bedside, staring at her, as was Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Nico and Coach Hedge. The only person she didn't see was Percy.

"Where is he?" She blurted out, trying to sit up. She got dizzy fast as the blood rushed to here head. She laid back down.

"Slow down there cupcake," Coach Hedge said, playing with the baseball bat in his hands.

"Don't call me cupcake, I'm not a little girl. Where's Percy?" She asked again, the anger and sadness thick in her voice. She was almost positive she knew the answer.

"Annabeth," Leo said, tears in his eyes. She could feel the tears welling in her own eyes, too. "I'm sorry."

The tears were streaming down her face hard, like a waterfall. She had never felt this much pain and sadness. Not when she left home, not when Thalia died, not when Luke died, not when Percy went missing. Nothing. She had never felt like this before. She never wanted to feel this way again. But she wasn't sure that she could ever shake it. Percy was her something permanent.

And now her something permanent was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Here's the next. **

Annabeth's knife was in her hand, yielded to kill whatever might face her.

But what she wasn't ready for was the first time fighting without Percy by her side.

Although technically, it wasn't the first time, it was the first time she knew that he would never be there for her again. Her eyes began to well up with the thought. She willed them away. She couldn't cry at a time like this. Everyone was depending on each other, and she had never been the weak link.

She couldn't start now.

"Leo, has the mast been fixed yet?" she heard Coach Hedge shout from across the deck, which was surrounded with at least a hundred Styphalian Birds. The last time she had seen these were years ago. It was Percy's second summer at camp, when they had taken part in the chariot race.

Annabeth heard a faint 'no' coming from the top of the crow's nest. She didn't want to be mean, but if Leo couldn't fix the mast and could get them moving again, they would all be dead.

She couldn't help but think that maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing. At least she wouldn't have to fight without Percy again. Her knife started to shake in her hand.

And then she felt a sharp shooting pain in her left shoulder. Her top was quickly soaked with blood. One of the sharp feathers from the Stymphalian birds had hit her. Her knees went weak as she collapsed.

Just before she hit the ground, Frank caught her and lifted her up, rushing her to one of the rooms on the Argo II and sitting her down in a chair.

She had let her guard down for what was only a few seconds, but when you're a half blood, it could mean the difference between life and death. There was ambrosia on the table next to her, which she eagerly reached over and grabbed with her right hand, shoving a piece into her mouth. She could feel the blood starting to slow.

"Are you okay? Or do you want me to stay here?" Frank asked her while cleaning and placing a large bandage on her wound.

"I think I'll be okay," she lied. But Frank left anyway.

Once the door was shut, she let her tears go and thought about all her memories, all the moments, and all the kisses she had shared with the one boy she had loved so much.

She had said to herself that she never wanted to feel the way she did when Percy died. But for some reason, this felt worse.


End file.
